ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Elsa and Ernie's Fun with Friends (Hallmark Kids TV series)
Elsa and Ernie's Fun with Friends is a suggested TV series that could produced by Columbia Pictures and air on Hallmark. It will be a live-action crossover spin-off sitcom between Disney's Frozen and Tangled, and Sesame Street ''which will star Elsa the Snow Queen, Ernie, The Two-Headed Monster renamed Fun, Frazzle, and Rapunzel. Other characters such as Big Bird, Snow White, or Mickey Mouse will not make any appearances (as such they won't be mentioned either). Details * Elsa will be played by an actress who sounds like Kristen Bell. However, Bell will voice-over some of the singing. The same thing will go with Rapunzel and Rashida Jones, Cinderella and Demi Lovato, Anna (who will guest star in this series) and Idina Menzel. * Ernie and Bert (who will guest star in this series with Anna) will switch voices and laughs. * Frazzle will have Animal's voice and speak like him. Cast * '''Elsa the Snow Queen' - The snow queen from Frozen and the hostess of the series who loves playing with and mentoring her favorite Sesame Street friends and loves to make things with her ice powers. Albeit her intelligence and slight wisdom, she sometimes stays clumsy and dim-witted, but she also loves to sing, dance, cook, and tell stories even to the viewers. * Ernie (performed by Frank Oz and sometimes Eric Jacobson) - Elsa's silly and multi-talented co-host who enjoys baths especially with his Rubber Duckie. * Fun (performed by Matt Vogel on the lead head and David Rudman on the other) - The Two-Headed Monster who despite arguing with each other over little things sometimes still care for each other and have the state of their namesake. * Frazzle (perfomed by Eric Jacobson) - a crazed growling monster who is always eager to play with his friends and eat stuff. He is also known for winning a Webby Award. * Rapunzel - Elsa's crazier, more naive, and multi-talented roommate who loves baking, painting, reading, playing the guitar, and drums and working in her office daily as a TV comedy executive. Recurring cast * Cinderella * Smee (puppeteered by Bill Barretta using Rowlf's voice) * Amy Rose (performed by Cindy Robinson) - Sonic's bratty girlfriend who dresses as the Evil Queen from Snow White. * Elsa (Anna Faith Carlson) - Elsa's insane double who tricks Ernie and the others into thinking that she is the real Elsa. * Sam Eagle (performed by Ian James Corlett in the style of the Newsman) * Gene, Hi-5, and Jailbreak * B1 and B2 Episodes Season 1 * Making Today a Friendship Day * Beastie is the Beaut * Dreams and Nightmares * All Frazzled Up * Double Ganger * Let the Holidays Shine! Segments * Cinderella and Frazzle Make Noise For We Day * Frazzle Wins a Webby Award * Doin' the Fart Shoes - performed by Ernie * When Will My Life Begin - performed by Rapunzel (voiced by Rashida Jones instead of Mandy Moore) * Oscar's nightmares (with laugh track) * Oscar Advertises his Newsstand (with laugh track) * Muppet News Flash with Sam Eagle Audio books The audio books will regularly feature the voices of Kristen Bell as Elsa, Rashida Jones as Rapunzel, and Demi Lovato as Cinderella. Elsa will narrate all these stories as well except Ernie's T'was the Night Before Christmas which will be narrated by the title character himself. * Elsa and Rapunzel's Art Display * The Special Garden * Ernie's Lost Rubber Duckie * A Christmas Celebration in the Hotel * Ernie's T'was the Night Before Christmas - a more complete version of the pageant Ernie, Grover, and Herry would perform in A Muppet Family Christmas and the special, ''The Ridiculous All-Star Christmas Show'' where he, Grover, Herry, and Fun (Two-Headed Monster) reprise as the dad (narrator), the mouse, one of the reindeer, and Santa respectively. The differences are that Elsa takes the role of the mom sleeping beside the narrator, Rapunzel and Frazzle replacing the children, and Sven, Cookie Monster, Telly, Baby Bear, and three kids playing the reindeer joining Herry. Guest stars * Bert (performed by Ian James Corlett using Ernie's voice and laugh) * Anna from Frozen ''(Christy Altomare) * Prairie Dawn (performed by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) * Cookie Monster (performed by David Rudman) * Elmo (performed by Ryan Dillon) * Olivia Holt * Grover (performed by Frank Oz) * Zoe (peformed by Jennifer Barnhart) * Belle from ''Beauty and the Beast (Kristen Bell) * Stitch (puppeteered by Tyler Bunch) * Scrooge McDuck (puppeteered by Eric Jacobson) * Red, Chuck, and Bomb from Angry Birds * Chip (puppeteered by Olivia Holt) * Dale (puppeteered by Amy Adams) * Gabi (Desiree Casado) - Sesame Street's former resident * The Descendants: Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos * Pepe the King Prawn (performed by Bill Barretta) Cameos * Oaken (animated) (Jonathan Warburton, voice) Characters in classic material * Oscar the Grouch (Carroll Spinney) * Celina (Annette Calud) * Mr. Handford (David L. Smyrl) (archive footage) * Luis (Emilio Delgado) * Maria (Sonia Manzano) * Bob (Bob McGrath) * Rosita (Carmen Osabahr) Gallery Main cast Queen Elsa 2017.png|Elsa the Snow Queen ErnieHandClapping.png|Ernie Tumblr-Two-HeadedMonster.png|Fun Frazzlecutout.png|Frazzle Rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel Category:Hallmark Category:Columbia Pictures Category:TV Series Category:American children's comedy series Category:American children's television series Category:Sitcoms Category:Frozen Category:Sesame Street Category:Tangled Category:Cinderella Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The Emoji Movie Category:Muppets Category:Educational Shows Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action show Category:Live-action series Category:Crossover Television series